This invention relates generally to drum snare adjustment, and more particularly to snare wire protection as well as improvements in adjustment of snare wires.
There is need for improvements in snare wire positioning, both lengthwise and also spacial adjustment toward and away from drum heads. There is also need for the structural apparatus enabling such positioning and adjustments, as disclosed herein.